


lead me into darkness (then bring me back to light)

by freysan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consent, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sub!Minghao, Threesome - M/M/M, post-sex cuddles, top!Junhui, top!Wonwoo, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freysan/pseuds/freysan
Summary: Right now, he just wants to be good. Good to the man on top of him and the others he knows are watching, waiting for their turn.





	lead me into darkness (then bring me back to light)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm reading fics at dawn and BTS's "House of Cards" starts playing. That song is sin and Minghao is the casualty. (╥_╥)

Trust.

That’s all Minghao has at the moment as his hands are tied together above his head, as his vision is hindered by the silk cloth he knows is black from memory.

His feet remains unbound but with Mingyu’s weight pressing down on him, forcing his legs open, it’s as good as useless. All he can do is bare his neck, moan and whimper with each nip and lick rendered on his skin. His straining erection brushes against Mingyu’s warm skin, too much and not enough at the same time.

He’d use his voice, beg, demand, or plead, but the blindfold in his eyes renders him vulnerable, his mind telling him to submit. Right now, he just wants to be good. Good to the man on top of him and the others he knows are watching, waiting for their turn. He can feel their heavy gazes, can hear the breaths that are still mostly composed. It makes the itch within him intensify. Is this not enough yet? Is he not a good boy yet?

He gasps and bucks up as Mingyu pulls him back from his thoughts with a tug of teeth on his nub. Warm hands hold him down by the hips, firm in their grasp but soothing all the same, thumbs brushing against his smooth skin as if telling him _‘It’s ok. I got you.’_ It pacifies him enough to force himself to relax and accept the onslaught of pleasure and pain that Mingyu causes. High-pitched mewls spill from his lips as attention shifts from one nub to the other, until Mingyu gets tired and returns his attention back to his neck.

“You’re so good, Haohao, so good for us,” Mingyu says, biting and tugging his ear. He keens, pleased with the words and with himself for earning such praise. “You’re pretty like this, all laid out for us to take.”

“So obedient, our Haohao,” Junhui’s smooth voice filters on his fogged mind. “Isn’t he, Wonu?”

The other answers with a chuckle, deep and dark.

Minghao feels Mingyu start to detach from him. He whines, attempts to wrap his legs around the other to bring him back but Mingyu hushes him and sits back instead, lifting and spreading his legs further apart. Mingyu lifts one to rest on his shoulder, hooking his other knee on his elbow.

_Oh._

He hears the unmistakable sound of bottle being uncapped before Mingyu’s finger teasingly slides between his cheeks. A shiver runs down his spine, his hole clenching by instinct.

“Relax,” Mingyu tells him.

The scoff he wants comes out as a choked sob. Easy to say but it’s difficult when he’s strung high in arousal and anticipation.

A wet finger prods his entrance, easily making its way inside him. It forces a moan out of him and he feels himself moving on his own accord, pushing down to suck the digit deeper. Mingyu lets him, adds a second finger and meets his movements. Every firm press of Mingyu’s thick fingers inside him, every brush against his sweet spot, sends sparks throughout his body. He’s a mess by the time Mingyu adds a third and fourth together without giving him a break. And suddenly, the stretch is too much too soon. He flinches away from his hold, gasp sharp and pained.

“Gyu,” Wonwoo’s voice holds a warning.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu immediately says, kissing the knee resting on his shoulder in apology. Minghao slacks down as the movements pause, heaving, trying to catch his breath.

“It’s ok,” he says softly, almost unheard.

Mingyu’s hands retracts carefully but comes back before he can complain. It’s wetter, gentler this time and Minghao sighs in pleasure. Mingyu stretches him open, leisure and unhurried, and he easily accept four fingers inside him.

“Is this ok?” Mingyu asks.

He nods eagerly, squirming at how sloppy wet his hole is. He feels the fingers withdraw, feels the head of Mingyu’s cock on his entrance, feels it push in slowly, cautiously, trying not to hurt too much. His head falls back, mouth opening as he sucks in all the air he can gather, body going slack as he accepts. Accepts everything Mingyu gives. His chest warms up as he hears two more groans from within the room.

Mingyu’s movements are deliberate, confident with each thrust. Minghao feels his broader body covering him, breathing against his cheek as the movement speeds up. He wishes he can use his hands and run his fingers through Mingyu’s hair the way he usually does, but the bind hinders him. He wishes he can wrap his legs around his waist, but they’re still placed where Mingyu placed them. All he can do it curl his hands and feet in pleasure, broken moans spilling from his lips as he’s pushed closer to orgasm. It drives Minghao mad, arching off the bed, gasping and tugging on his binding until Mingyu halts his movements.

A pause. A reprieve that feels more like prolonged torture.

They slow down. Mingyu places Minghao’s legs on his waist before stretching out and reaching to untie his hands. For a short while, Minghao doesn’t know what to do with the sudden freedom, his hands falling limp on the bed. Mingyu takes the initiative, kissing his stinging wrists and placing them on his shoulders, telling him to hold on. He obeys, grips Mingyu’s shoulders tightly, and feels himself being hoisted up. The sudden movement jolts the cock inside him, making him squeak. He’s suddenly kneeling, straddling Mingyu even as they remain connected.

The taller maneuvers them around the bed until Mingyu lies down on what Minghao feels is a couple of stacked pillows, a wall adjacent to the bed is firm against his palm as he reaches forward for balance. If the position is right, he knows Jun and Wonwoo will have the perfect view of his backside. His chest tightens at the thought.

He wants to move, put on a show, but the sudden dip in bed stops him. He feels a cold hand caress down his back, resting on the small of it, before a kiss is rendered on his shoulder.

“Can I join?”

 _Wonwoo-hyung._ Minghao wonders how his voice can remain steady at this point when his own is as shaky as he feels when he answers breathily. “Yeah. Yeah, why not?”

Wonwoo chuckles, pushing him closer to Mingyu. He heeds the silent order, circling his arms around the taller’s broad shoulders and burrowing his face in his neck. Mingyu’s hands holds his buttocks, spreading his cheeks apart to expose him. He keens at the appreciative noise Wonwoo makes.

“Don’t be stingy with the lube,” Mingyu reminds.

“Shut up. I know.”

Minghao smiles a bit but his smile is immediately wiped away as cold lube is literally poured on the crack of his ass.

The first digit enters him smoothly alongside Mingyu’s cock. He mewls as Wonwoo tries to stretch him further, careful and slow. Still, it’s still a bit too much. It’s always a bit too much. He wonders if he will ever get used to this.

“You’re ok, pumpkin,” Jun says, suddenly sounding closer than he should. Minghao doesn’t even realize the eldest has joined them in bed until a hand rakes his damp hair, making him leave the safety of Mingyu’s neck and lean towards the touch instead. “You’re fine. You’re doing so great.”

Jun caresses his cheeks, litters kisses on his face and jaws, on his covered eyes, whispering sweet nothings. It relaxes him until the overwhelming sensation buzzes down into a pleasant tingle under his skin. He doesn’t even realize Wonwoo managed to have three fingers in him (or was it four?) until he pulls up and Minghao realizes just how _gaping_ he is. He forces himself to relax as the fingers pull away and Wonwoo comes closer, almost pressing on his back.

“Deep breathes, baby boy,” Wonwoo says. “Tell me if I need to stop.”

“Yes. Just… please… inside me,” he whimpers.

Wonwoo enters him and it’s painful but Jun continues coddling him and Mingyu kisses whatever skin he can reach. It grounds Minghao despite the overwhelming sensation. He revels in it, the sting of being stretched, of being filled. He thinks he will feel one of them from his belly if he touches it.

It doesn’t take long before Wonwoo is moving, thrusts small and shallow, and it makes him and Mingyu moan together. Jun leaves his side but Minghao vaguely hears his unmistakable sounds of appreciation and he knows he’s just close by. He tries reaching out his hand to find him but Wonwoo holds it instead, entwining their fingers and placing it back on his own chest. The elder pulls him back to lean back on him instead of Mingyu. It just causes Minghao to arch his back, increasing his sensitivity.

“Don’t mind him, baby boy. He’s enjoying the view,” Wonwoo says, rolling his hips as if in emphasis. “Just focus on us.”

“Fuck, hyung,” Mingyu responds, voice thick with arousal. He’s still not moving, simply pressing against Minghao’s spot, but Minghao knows Wonwoo’s movements are affecting him as well.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Wonwoo teases.

“Not until you start moving again,” Mingyu talks back, a thought Minghao fully supports.

Jun chuckles at them. “Put on a good show, will you?”

“Sure, babe,” Wonwoo says, voice lilting with playfulness.

But Wonwoo meant business when he resumes his thrusts. It prompts Mingyu to start moving with him. They find their rhythm together, the three of them, Minghao between the two, leaning and arching back against Wonwoo, loosen enough to push down, to take them deeper. His earlier struggle in being prepped forgotten, to be remembered again next time.

For now, he enjoys the noises they make together. The mixture of moans and groans, the wet slick sound of cocks sliding together, the slap of skin against skin. Minghao revels in it, loves the knowledge that he’s the center of this mess, taking two cocks in him, opened, full, so fucking full he can probably take more. Maybe he can take all three of them someday. His hole tightens at the thought and he’s reminded yet again of the sting of the stretch. Oh but he loves this, and Mingyu and Wonwoo’s responding moans tell him they love it, too.

“Hao,” Mingyu groans, pulling him back down by the back of his head for a messy kiss.

And shit, the change in angle did it for him. The waves of pleasure from the sudden movement, the graze of his erection against toned abs. He gasps against Mingyu’s mouth as he comes untouched, spilling his seed on both their torso, shuddering through his orgasm.

Mingyu follows him shortly, hips stuttering, burying his come inside him. Minghao mewls at the warmth and the additional wetness. He feels Mingyu’s come escaping, sliding down his inner thighs as the taller pulls out, leaving him loose.

Wonwoo curses. Minghao can just imagine how the view and the sensation of fucking into his sloppy hole is probably driving him insane. The pace speeds up and soon, Wonwoo reaches his orgasm, adding to the mess Mingyu left inside him. The elder thrusts weakly a few more times before pulling out completely, letting more cum escape. He slacks down on them once he pulls out, pinning both Mingyu and Minghao on the bed.

Minghao sneaks one hand between their bodies to feel his hole. He hisses silently at the dull ache. It’s puffy and soft and loose and wet, so wet and filthy as combined cum continuously trickle out. Wonwoo renders another kiss on his shoulder before he’s rolling off of him. Mingyu runs fingers on his hair, making Minghao feel sleepy.

“You were amazing, pumpkin,” Jun’s husky voice cuts through his tired mind, replacing Wonwoo behind him. “Can you take one more?”

He burrows his face against Mingyu’s neck, whining, seeking comfort. He wants to but he’s unsure if he can.

“It’s ok if you cannot,” Jun placates him.

“I can blow you, Junnie,” Wonwoo offers. “Or you can fuck me instead.”

“No,” Minghao finally manages to answer, desire overriding anxiety. “You can fuck me, hyung. But…”

“Be gentle,” Mingyu continues for him.

“I will,” the eldest promises, carefully lifting Minghao’s hips up.

He doesn’t even need preparation. Jun enters his fucked out hole in one easy slide and fucks him just like that – on his knees, slumped against Mingyu, with Wonwoo lying beside the three of them, watching them.

The roll of hips are slow at first, the hand caressing his back aims to comfort. But it is inevitable for Minghao to feel pleasure start building up again. He tightens around Jun’s cock when he gains enough strength. It causes the elder to lose control, speed up slightly, still cautious not to hurt him. Minghao appreciates that but he really, really needs Junhui to come, needs more seed inside him, needs to feel his release again.

 _“Come for me, gege,”_ he pleads in their native language. _“Please, please, come inside me.”_

And Junhui does, hips stuttering, fucking deeper, pushing painfully despite all his caution. Minghao himself tips over the edge, overstimulation catching up and he momentarily blacks out with his orgasm.

 

 

When Minghao regains consciousness, he’s lying on his side. Wonwoo’s calming scent invades his senses as the elder holds him close. The blindfold has been taken off but the room remains dim, the only source of light coming from outside.

He feels another presence behind him and hisses as soft hands spread his cheeks open, wiping the excess lube and come gently. He looks behind to see Jun.

“Hey,” the elder dancer greets him, smile kind and concerned. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore but good,” he says, turning to burrow his face on Wonwoo again, just realizing the other is fast asleep. Not that he minds but “did he really spend all his energy?”

Jun laughs quietly, murmurs something about habits and post-sex cuddles. “I might have indulged him on that. We usually end up sleeping.”

“Oh,” Minghao hums. “I would like it, too. Cuddles.”

“We’ll get there,” Jun tells him, wiping the whole of his ass as well as his thighs where dried cum stuck.

Minghao sighs at the ministrations, grateful that the elder is using small towel soaked with lukewarm water. He doesn’t think wet wipes are enough for his sticky skin, considering the amount of cum he got. “Where’s Gyu?”

“In the bathroom, trying to prepare the bath for you.”

Minghao pouts. “Tell him to come here. I just really want to sleep and cuddle.”

“Ok,” Jun says as he finishes up. He kisses Minghao’s temple lightly before he goes to fetch the other.

Minghao doesn’t wait for the two as he buries himself deeper into Wonwoo’s embrace. He’s half asleep when he feels the dip of the bed and the familiar strong arms that spoons him. He thinks he also feels another arm drape across from behind Wonwoo. It doesn’t quite hold him but it reaches for the sleeping man’s hand instead.

Soaking in the bathtub with Mingyu is also great but Minghao likes this better at the moment. They can eat dinner and bathe later. For now, he’s too tired and too sore to move and cuddles just might be the next best post-sex activity (until it gets too hot and he kicks them all out of bed of course).

“I can hear you thinking,” Mingyu whispers against his ear.

“What am I thinking?”

“That you’re going to kick us out later.”

The two of them laugh together until Wonwoo gives them a weak kick. “Shut up and sleep, people.”

It makes them laugh more, this time with Jun. But they did calm down after a while as lethargy becomes irresistible.

This is good. Their small bubble of gratification.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'll just go and reflect back in my cave. (._.)


End file.
